1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a driving shaft control device, more particularly to an electrically operated driving shaft control device for a window blind.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional electrically operated driving shaft, an A/C motor is used to drive the shaft thereby to raise or lower a blind. It is found that an A/C motor occupies a lot of space therefore not easy to install in a tall building. It is also known that the A/C motor costs more in comparison to a D/C motor, therefore a driving shaft control device for a blind that includes an A/C motor will cost more accordingly when manufacture.